The present invention relates to a wheelchair driving mechanism and relates more particularly to a hand-driven wheelchair driving mechanism for driving a wheelchair by the user.
An invalid person may have to use a supporting device such as a wheelchair or a crutch for moving or walking. A wheelchair is very helpful to those invalid people having problems on their legs. Various wheelchairs are known and designed for the use of invalids. These wheelchairs may be collapsible, lightweight, comfortable in use, or attractive in outer appearance, however, they commonly use a push rim fastened to each large wheel for pushing with the hand. These push rim needs much labor to rotate. Furthermore, these wheelchairs have no supporting means in helping the user passing over steps or obstacles in the way.